If I Could Turn Back Time
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A drunk driver took her from him...when a second chance presents itself, Kirihara is ready to change the past that left him alone. Can he save the life of his love, or will he be too late...again?
1. Chapter 1

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

 **Summary: A drunk driver took her from him...when a second chance presents itself, Kirihara is ready to change the past that left him alone. Can he save the life of his love, or will he be too late...again?**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Kirihara**

 **-x-x-x-**

It was raining hard outside, the wind was even harder. Akaya stared at the picture in his hand, the girl he had fallen in love with during his last year at Rikkaidai. He had been with her during his High School years, and then, two weeks before he started college, two weeks... _three days ago..._

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **Akaya smiled brightly from where he stood beside one of his best friends, and longest kept at that. This person was none other than Kamio, Akira. The very guy who had detested him for the longest time, for good reason of course...had become his go-to friend throughout his younger years, and then keeping in touch despite different schools, and busy schedules...they had cultivated a long lasting friendship that saw through hard times, and the best tennis matches either one of them could ask for.**_

" _ **When are you going to give it to her?" Akira said as he eyed the ring in the velvet red box Akaya was holding. The ring itself with a silver band with a one caret sapphire stone in-between two half caret diamonds. Along the inside of the silver band were the words**_ _Till the End of Time_ _ **engraved preciously.**_

" _ **After her performance."**_

" _ **Ah...she's the radiant white swan...right?"**_

" _ **She's been practicing religiously for this part, and when she got it, she was so happy...she ran straight to my house to tell me." Akaya laughed, "tonight is such a special night for her...I'm hoping I can make it even more special...I hope she says yes."**_

 _ **Akira smiled, "...she will..."**_

 _ **Akaya sighed and snapped the red velvet box shut and pocketed it before glancing at his watch. The watch she'd bought for him about a week ago. She said something about always being late. He would never be late again. "Ah...I'm late!" Akaya laughed, "I'm going to try and catch up with Kagome. She should have left her apartment already, if I run, I'll catch her on her way to her performance." Akaya said as he started running from Akira, "I'll call you later and let you know how it goes!"**_

" _ **Right, later!"**_

 _ **Running quickly along the sidewalk of Tokyo, he kept himself aware of the other pedestrians on the street. It was already dark out, and knowing that her performance was in an hour and a half, he knew she was on her way to the Stage Hall to get ready for tonight. Stopping at the crosswalk at the red of the "don't cross" sign. Tapping his feet irritably, he looked again at the watch and huffed as he looked around, "Seven forty-seven..." shaking his head, he smiled when the light turned green and he took off in a sprint again, smiling when he saw her back to him heading to another crosswalk. "It's red, good!" He laughed, "I caught up...ah!?" It turned green and he watched almost in slow motion as she started walking forward, "wait...Kagome...KAGOME~!"**_

 _ **BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!**_

 _ **CRASH~!**_

" _ **KAGOME!"**_

 _ **~End-Flashback~**_

Running a finger over the glass of the frame, he ran it along her cheek, the picture wasn't doing anything to ease his hurting heart. Listening, he could only hear the silence of the church, and the soft and repetitive ticking of the only thing he had left of his beautiful Kagome. Her blue eyes stared back happily from the picture, and the tears that he'd finally gotten to cease after so many hours and sleepless nights of crying, started back up again. Spilling forth furiously, _"...why couldn't I have just been on time..."_

 _ **BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!**_

 _ **CRASH~!**_

He could still hear the sounds of the car blowing it's horn before she was hit, her body slammed by the car and the shatter of the windshield as her body connected with it before she rolled off the hood to the asphalt road stained in her blood. It was a night he'd never forget...just like he wanted it to be...but not like this... _not like this_..."Kagome, I love you...I love you so much. I'm so sorry! I couldn't save you, I couldn't...I..." his voice cracked and he closed his eyes tightly before finally placing the picture on the church pews' cushion, standing and leaving the church as he tried to stop his tears. The silence in his ears was no longer accompanied by the ticking of his watch, he heard nothing...glancing down at his watch, he stared hatefully at it as he noticed it had stopped ticking.

Leaving the church with anguish in his heart, he had nothing left. His body felt numb to physical pain, making him think he might be dead too...but the ache in his heart let him know that he was still very much alive, and alone.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one, I'm going to try and finish this one tonight, lol. Let's see if I can, but only if you guys review! Love you all! I'm starting chapter two now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

 **Summary: A drunk driver took her from him...when a second chance presents itself, Kirihara is ready to change the past that left him alone. Can he save the life of his love, or will he be too late...again?**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Kirihara**

 **-x-x-x-**

The day after the funeral had Akaya lying in bed, dead to the world as his eyes opened to the trashed house he lived in. Hours of screaming and throwing things, breaking pictures and even throwing the lamp that had once been on the bedside table in his bedroom...had worn him out. Though his eyes were still red from all of his tears, he had finally fallen asleep. Standing, he pulled on his shoes and walked across the floor, careful of the glass, he glanced at his watch out of habit, _"I slept for a long time...it's almost two in the afternoon..."_ shaking off the nightmares from the night before, he started towards the kitchen. Reaching to grab a glass, he paused and his eyes toyed with the watch he wore around his wrist. _"It works...? I thought it stopped working yesterday..."_

In the background, he heard his cellphone buzzing on the counter and ignored it. Grabbing the glass, he pulled a pitcher of tea from the fridge and poured the liquid into the clear glass.

Sitting down, he stared at nothing for the longest time while once in a while his phone would go crazy on the kitchen counter with calls and texts, but he didn't bother answering them. Anyone important knew what had recently happened, and wouldn't be stupid enough to bother him right now.

" _Tch...I can't be bothered with ignorant people..."_ He felt his eyes start to sting and shook his head quickly to ward off the tears that were seeking an escape.

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

Akaya glanced to his front door, but didn't move.

" **AKAYA! ANSWER THE DOOR!"**

Something inside him broke, and he stood quickly at the familiar voice. Running to the door, and nearly tripping on the glass coffee table that was in his way, he stumbled carelessly and grabbed onto the doorknob. Unlocking the door, he threw it open to see angry blue eyes staring at him. "..." His hands shaking, he brought them up to caress the cheek of his visitor, and was shocked to find a softness at his fingertips. "You're real."

"Yes I'm real! Real angry! Why are you still here?!"

"K-Kagome? What...?" He stepped aside as she pressed herself forward to come in.

"You were supposed to meet me at the coffee house an hour and a half ago! I've called, texted, and you have just completely ignored me!" She looked around his house and frowned, "...it's such a mess here. What happened?" Her tone changed from angry, replaced by worry as she became more observant of her surroundings. "Akaya...is something wrong?" She turned back around and her eyes met tearful green eyes.

Akaya couldn't stand any longer, his knees buckled and he fell forward onto his knees before his girlfriend. _'Alive...she's, alive? How is that remotely possible?! I saw her...I saw...'_ He shook his head and tried to clear it but wasn't successful. "S-Sorry...I'm not all here right now. Um...you said I was supposed to meet you at the coffee house...are you sure?"

Kagome frowned and kneeled down in front of Akaya, bringing her hands to his, she smiled cautiously, still worried for the man in front of her. "Yeah...it's the seventeenth...let me remind you...on the seventeenth, you and I were going to meet twelve-thirty, and from there we had planned on going to lunch and then a movie...remember now?"

' _...seventeenth?'_ Standing, he gave a small nod and turned his eyes to the kitchen counter, staring at a rolled up paper, he frowned, "um, let me go change, I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded, "...I'll...clean up this mess a bit...seriously Akaya...you have glass all over the floor!"

Akaya watched Kagome pick up a couple books that had made it to the floor and he quickly bee-lined it to the kitchen where he grabbed a newspaper that had been rolled up and laying uselessly there. Returning to his bedroom to get dressed, he opened the paper to the front page and wasn't disappointed, _"I knew I wasn't going crazy."_ On the front page, in the right hand corner, dated November, twenty-fifth of two thousand fifteen...a car accident naming the victim as twenty-one year old Kagome Higurashi. A picture of the accident, the street, and the time...all right there in ugly black ink. Tearing the article out carefully, he placed it in his jacket pocket, staring curiously at the door leading to Kagome, he sighed. _"So then...how..."_

Akaya looked down and squinted at a blinding light that had chosen that moment to catch his eyes. Reflecting off something, he looked down and noticed it was reflecting off of his watch.

"...maybe...? Kami, please don't let this be a dream!" He rushed and got dressed, pulling clean clothes on and his socks and shoes, he smiled when he found his jacket and the box inside it, the red velvet soft to his fingertips. He opened the box and smiled brighter, _'this time...only good things will come from the twenty-forth...I won't lose her this time...not again!'_ Grabbing his umbrella, he glanced out the window at the stunning day before him, not a rain cloud in sight, he laughed. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice..."

His heart felt brand new as he ran out of his room, taking Kagome's hand in his he pulled her to the front door and they left his house with a day of making it up to his girlfriend ahead.

"Kagome..."

"Hmn?" Kagome smiled as her boyfriend seemed a hundred times better than when she'd arrived at his house a while ago.

Stopping halfway down the sidewalk, Akaya turned with a wide smile, "I will _never_ be late again...this is my absolute promise to you. No matter what, I will be sure, to let nothing bad happen to you, to never be late...for anything...of that, I'll stake my life on. I love you too much, Kagome...to lose you to tardiness."

Kagome wasn't sure what had come over her boyfriend, but she nodded all the same, who knew...maybe he would finally start being on time. _'I doubt it, but...he's too wonderful to stay mad at...I guess I'll just wait and see what happens.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of If I Could Turn Back Time, I hope everyone is enjoying this story, it's not going to be tremendously long, I can already tell you that. It will be...maybe...ten chapter at most. So bear with me, and we can finish this story in a few days, three or four, lol. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

 **Summary: A drunk driver took her from him...when a second chance presents itself, Kirihara is ready to change the past that left him alone. Can he save the life of his love, or will he be too late...again?**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Kirihara**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome laughed as Akaya pulled her around the corner of the movie theater. On their way to watch a movie he was always telling her that he didn't _want_ to watch, that she had been wanting to see for a while. She wasn't sure what had brought up his sudden change of character, but she wasn't complaining. _**Giselle**_ _had been remade into a movie, a young female dance coming from contemporary into ballet, struggling with the loss of her mother and her slowly deteriorating love life. Focusing on her upcoming role as_ _ **Giselle**_ _she tries to work through her problems, unknowingly making them worse with her absence, something happens and the night of her performance she is finally able to put back the pieces of her life that she's lost after the loss of her mother._

"It'll start soon, let's grab drinks and find seats!" Akaya said as he guided her to the concessions. Getting their drinks, he let Kagome choose where they would sit.

Finding a spot, Akaya had his arm over her shoulder and was drinking his soda as he watched the previews for upcoming movies, his fingers were playing with a randomly placed lock of hair as he did.

Smiling, she laid her head on his shoulders and just relaxed in his arms while watching the moving pictures in front of them.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Two Hour Later)**

The two found themselves walking down the street, and Kagome had been eyeing the umbrella by his side for a while, "why did you bring that, people are staring at us like we're weird."

Akaya laughed, he had noticed as well. The day was so bright and beautiful, you would be a fool to think it was going to rain. He looked down at the watch and stared for a couple seconds before he stopped and pulled the Velcro of the strap that kept the umbrella together, opening the umbrella, he took Kagome by the hand and pulled her in to him just as the rain began to fall. "I do believe we call this a stroke of luck. These showers are so random, it's hard to know when they'll take place. I just came prepared." He smiled at her still surprised face before he started walking with her, everyone else around them were running to the nearest coverage, trying to get out of the rain to dry off.

"Akaya...I don't know what it is, but something...has really changed about you."

Akaya put his hand in his pocket and looked away from Kagome so that she wouldn't see his eyes become filled with the sudden sorrow he felt, his heart racing as the day started to come to an end. "Is it okay if I come by the studio tomorrow?"

"...of course, but I thought you always got bored having to sit through my practice..."

He smiled, "I was never bored. I just never let you know how much I loved watching you dance. I won't repeat that mistake." He fingered the paper in his pocket and walked Kagome home, "I'll meet you here tomorrow?"

Kagome didn't seem so sure, "you'll meet _me_ at _my_ apartment...at _nine_ in the _morning_." Kagome brought her hand up to his forehead, a deep frown on her lips.

Akaya laughed and leaned forward, kissing her sweetly on the lips, he pulled away and answered her skepticism, "yes, I will be at _your_ apartment, at _nine_ in the _morning_...call the press."

Kagome laughed, "I just might." Shaking her head, she sighed, "then, I'll see you tomorrow at nine...don't be late." She leaned forward and kissed him once more, then walked inside her apartment, glancing back one last time before she smiled and shut her door.

Akaya stared at her closed door for a few minutes before pulling the paper out of his pocket, staring at the page, he felt tears forming once again at the corners of his eyes. Folding it carefully, and placing it back in his pocket, he returned to his own home. Planning what to do tomorrow, and pulling out a camera to charge for the next day. He placed the article on his alarm clock and set it for eight. "I need to clean this mess up..." he sighed, staring at the floor. Quickly getting to work, he did everything he could _not_ to think of that no too far away day. "I won't let it come to that. Nothing will ever take her from me again, not like that...not unless it's old age...and even then...I'll be close behind her, or waiting with open arms to welcome her."

Akaya walked over to his calendar, taking a red marker, he crossed out the seventeenth. Taking that same red marker, he circled the twenty-fourth, and wrote with a pen next to it,

 **7:47pm**

 **Don't be Late**

"I won't be late...I'll never be late again..." he smiled, a tear falling down his cheek as the sounds from the sirens that night filled his head, his heart pounding painfully against his chest, he brought his hand up and clenched it tightly in his shirt, but the pain wasn't elevated any. He could only hope that somehow, things would _not_ end the same way. "I have seven days...seven...days...maybe I could get her to not go to the recital at all." He sighed, closing his eyes, he dropped his head and shook it, "no...I'll fix this so that she lives...and preforms...I'll make sure of it!" His eyes hardened with determination, he headed off to shower and go to bed, not wanting to stay up any later; he had an _early_ start tomorrow.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, review and tell me what you all think, nyan~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

 **Summary: A drunk driver took her from him...when a second chance presents itself, Kirihara is ready to change the past that left him alone. Can he save the life of his love, or will he be too late...again?**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Kirihara**

 **-x-x-x-**

Pulling her shoes on, Kagome looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door, frowning, she looked to the clock on her wall and smiled. "Eight fifty-four? Not only is he meeting up with me before twelve, he's even showing up early...what's up with that." She finished pulling her shoes on and grabbed her jacket and duffle bag. "Coming!" She called when another round of knocks sounded against her door.

Stepping up to the door, she opened it and smiled at the grinning face of her boyfriend, her eyes widened only seconds later when she saw what he was holding.

"You grabbed coffee too!?" She pulled him by the hand and kissed him, "I don't know what happened, but you are the best!"

"Am I the best because I bought coffee?" He laughed, kissing her again, enjoying the warmth that her being next to him gave him.

"I can think of some other reasons why you're the best, but for now...yes, coffee is the number one reason." She took the offered coffee and smiled. "Shall we?"

"We shall," he shouldered her bag that she'd been carrying, and shut the door for her while she locked it. Both started off towards the studio, walking languidly towards their destination as they did.

"So what are you planning on doing while I practice?"

"I brought my laptop,"

Kagome pouted, "you won't watch then?"

"I'm sure I'll watch you too...you'll be dancing for a few hours, right?"

She nodded with a frowned, but didn't say anything to him after that.

 **-x-x-x-**

Akaya sat with his laptop in front of him, tilting the laptop in a strange way, Kagome could only assume he didn't want her looking at what he was doing. She was more confused when he himself couldn't see the screen, but was still pushing buttons as he laid down and glanced at the screen from a lower position. Shaking her head, she looked away and continued dancing.

She was upset, sure, but she didn't let it show in her dancing. In the end, the hours passed with her _mock performance_ and Akaya whispering under his breath and smiling every once in a while as he watched his screen. She'd been hopeful that he was watching her when he'd laughed at the exact moment she'd fallen, but looking up, she had found him still watching the screen of his laptop.

 **-x-x-x-**

Akaya played the video he was making back, not noticing when Kagome stepped up to look over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you looking at that's more interesting than me?"

Akaya jumped and closed his laptop in surprise. "What do you mean, I'm always looking at you."

She scoffed, "right, am I supposed to believe that after watching you sit and stare at the screen all day?"

"Yes," Akaya stood with a big grin, "you are supposed to trust me, unconditionally, when I tell you that I saw you fall, and I saw you spin, and twirl, and dance. I watched every move, every time you frowned because you thought it wasn't right...you dance beautifully, Kagome. You should be more confident with yourself. You got the part of the white swan because of your dancing skills...have faith."

"Having faith gets you nowhere."

Akaya frowned and looked down at his hands. "I'm where I am today, because of my faith...because I wanted it enough...I wouldn't have anything but this."

Kagome looked curiously at him, then, in an attempt to change the subject and lighten the mood a bit, she took his hand in hers and pulled him to the center of the floor. "Dance with me!"

"Dance with you? Kagome, you know I can't dance."

She laughed, "no, I know you don't dance...I've seen you dance before though. I saw those recordings from when you were _real_ little, your mom and dad had you take dance lessons, and even Keigo had the team learn to dance to help with your footing of the tennis courts...so don't tell me you _can't dance_."

Akaya laughed before placing his left hand at the small of her back, his right hand coming to take her left, then...he started to dance with her. Releasing her only to switch hands, twirl her, lift her...he smiled and kept his tempo until it was nearly five.

 **-x-x-x-**

Taking Kagome out for dinner after dancing, though...her dinner consisted of a chicken Cobb salad, as she wasn't supposed to gain any weight before the performance as it could through off her dancing and the events themselves. They had finished eating around seven and were now sitting at a park, Kagome was on a swing lightly pushing herself with her feet as she stared up at the darkening sky. It was painted a series of colors, reds and shades of purple dancing in sequence.

"Kagome, what do you think about going to the amusement park tomorrow?"

"So close to the recital date? I really should practice..."

"...ah...yeah, I guess you're right." Akaya pushed her on the swing a bit, watching her carefully as she went higher and higher, a laugh echoing in his ears as he did.

"For a few hours...!" she called out happily.

He grinned, "of course." Though, he had no intention of sending her off to practice after just four or five hours of fun in the sun. He planned to keep her out till the sun set. Catching the chains of the swing, he placed himself in front of her and kissed her sweetly before taking her hand in his and pulling her off the swing. He walked her home and bade her farewell at her door before strolling home once more. His mind once again looking on towards the future to come, his eyes replaying the horrifying events of that night...and with the sounds of tires screeching in his head, as he unlocked his door, the shattering of the windshield playing in his ears as he lifted the red marker to the calendar and marked out the eighteenth.

" _Six more days..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter four, I hope you all enjoy~!**


End file.
